


I Made A Cake

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cake, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Messy, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to show the General some appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made A Cake

She sat on a barstool, nonchalantly smoking one of the General's cigarettes, in the middle of the kitchen.  
A small _woosh_ told her that Hux had finally come back to his quarters for the night. She heard him kick off his boots after hanging up his greatcoat, his sighs of relief whispering through his quarters as he meandered toward the kitchen.  
She had to muffle her laughter as he was met with a plaintive meow coming from his dear Millicent. She heard his exclamation of "What in the hell?!", his strides now coming quickly as he walked into the kitchen, calling her name.  
She actually laughed out loud at the sight of her General, holding a flour and batter covered kitten. Millicent purred loudly while being clutched tightly to Hux's chest, his uniform jacket now streaked with the same ingredients that covered the poor feline.  
Hux's face was a picture of horror as he surveyed the decimated kitchen. His blue eyes widened at the flour covering both counters, a sink full of mixing bowls, and the kitchen mixer (which was still running, but mixing nothing). He winced as his gaze caught the multiple spots where batter had obviously been flung across the kitchen, landing in stripes on the walls and cupboards.  
She finished her stolen cigarette, extinguishing it in an egg that had spilled next to the sink. She watched as his mouth worked silently, his eyes finally resting on his lover, still perched on the barstool in the middle of the kitchen. Strangely enough, she was perfectly clean, only a small flour stain marring her patterned apron.  
The General opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as she raised her finger, listening before pointing at the oven just as a timer went off.  
His eyebrow quirked slightly as she hopped off the stool, slipped her hands into some oven mitts, and bent down to pull a pan out of the oven.  
Hux visibly bit back laughter as she showed him the baking pan, the confection inside seemingly flawless as fragrant steam filled the wrecked kitchen.  
"I made you a cake!"


End file.
